Comfort
by flamingstars
Summary: She's glad. Glad that she's friends with the best friend ever. NatsuxLucy one-shot


Lucy tightened her scarf a little, coldness starting to numb her body which was understandable since it was barely clothed with her short mini skirt, blouse and vest which bears the insignia of the university she was attending: Fairy Tail University.

But she wasn't complaining; even if the pure, white snow had already started it's descend from the dark sky of the city of Magnolia. She let out a low sigh. He's late….

Meet Lucy Heartfilia, an average blonde who attends the prestigious university called Fairy Tail University. She lives alone in the apartment she rented in Strawberry Street which she pays monthly by doing a legal job of waitress at her own friend's cake shop; Erza Scarlet.

And her tuition fees? Her father, who was living in the other country along with his other family, pays it for her since her mother died from a terrible car accident ten years ago.

But once again, she wasn't complaining; after all, she was just an illegal child formed by his mother and father's forbidden love. And yesterday, her father have promised that since he will be attending a business trip on Japan today, he'll be meeting her at the public park this afternoon an hour after her class have ended.

She glanced at her watch, checking the time. _9:30_; her classes have ended three hours ago, and due to the mixed feelings of enthusiasm and nervousness she was feeling at the pit of her stomach, she had decided to flee at the park as soon as her classes had ended.

Her phone, which was secured on her skirt's pocket, beeped, causing her to jump a little in pure surprise. With a pair of shaking hands, she reached for her pocket, silently wishing that the person who has left her phone a message was her father.

Her face immediately lit up as she saw the ID of the person who messaged her. With the happiest beam she could muster, she opened it with delight. Her face soon fell as soon as she had read the simple message her father have left her.

_Sorry, Lily; I can't make it out tonight, but I'll be sure to make it up to you by sending you an extra cash this month! I'm really sorry, Lily…_

The chocolate eyed blonde felt a lump forming in her throat, her big, girlish, chocolate eyes starting to well up with her fresh tears which contains her pure frustration and anger over his father who have once again broke another promise to her. This is the third time he have promised to meet her personally, and this is also the third time where her father made a fool out of her by making her wait outside in a cold, snowy weather.

She felt her hot tears slowly roll down her cold cheeks. She was frustrated and angry to his father. Frustrated because once again, she have once again believed her old man's wicked lies. Angry because, what the _hell_?! Her name is _Lucy_ not _Lily_. But once again, she has repeated to herself, _she shouldn't complain._ She was; after all, an illegal child.

Her heart ached at the thought. Even how many times she had repeated this to herself, she has always found herself crying over the facts she knew she should understand. With a pair of shaky legs, she walked away with a broken heart.

* * *

Lucy sighed in relief as she, _finally_, reached her warm, cozy apartment. Being Japanese, the blonde kept a corner for shoes and slippers. As she was slipping on her fluffy bunny slippers, she noticed a pair of familiar looking leather shoes. She was about to ponder on whose shoes it might belong when she heard a loud yelp and a soft, grumpy 'meow'.

Lucy massaged her forehead exasperatedly, silently hoping that her kitchen was still whole by the time she gets in. "Natsu, Happy! What did you guys did this time?" She asked both, running towards the kitchen door with a deep frown. Of course the person who had slipped on her apartment was Natsu; after all, he's the only one who has a key to her apartment.

The persons—well, actually…the other isn't a human being—she called was her childhood best friend, Natsu and his loyal cat, Happy. Both have moved-in the apartment beside hers last month as they were kicked out of apartment they were once living due to…some…circumstances…And the reason why they have freely snuck in her apartment was because the apartment lady had given her pink haired friend a spare key of her apartment because of….she actually has _no_ idea on why in the world would the apartment lady gave him a spare key of her _own_ apartment.

As soon as she walked in the kitchen, her chocolate eyes met a pair of onyx ones which was directly looking at her own with a surprised look. The owner of the pair of onyx orbs have his cheeks covered with chocolate frosting; both his right and left cheek. Strangely enough, despite him looking ridiculous, she found him _cute_…in a way…

The blonde's daze didn't last longer as her jaw fell open at the sight of her once clean, organized kitchen was now messy—no, scratch that, it was _beyond_ messy. The walls are covered with chocolate frostings and almost all of her kitchen ingredients were taken out of their proper place. Some are either spilled, some are either left abandoned in the ground.

"Natsu, Happy!" She shoots a glare at the human and cat figure who immediately cringed. "What in the world did you guys did to my kitchen!"

Instead of answering the chocolate eyed blonde's raged question, Natsu grinned in a sloppy way. "L-luce, aren't you usually home at 10:00 p.m.? You ditched your part time?"

Lucy bitted the insides of her cheeks, annoyed at the fact that she had skipped her part time to wait for her stupid father. "…There are only few costumers today…So, Erza freed us early tonight…" she lied.

Natsu stared deeply at her chocolate orbs, before declaring, "Liar."

The blonde only lowered her head. She knew she couldn't lie to her best buddy. No matter how hard she tries, even a dense idiot like him easily figures out if she is lying or not. She doesn't mind though; acting was never her best talent, after all.

"This is about your father again, right?" She nodded in agreement, too numb to speak on her own. Natsu grumbled in a rather annoyed way before she rolled his eyes. "Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, how many times do I have to keep telling you that you're being foolish by believing to your father until you finally understood?" he snorted smugly. "Aren't you the university's valedictorian? You're the pride of our school, for goddamn sake! How can you not figure that out by yourself?"

A tear streaked down her left cheek, hushing the pinkette for a second. "I mean, I'm just worried about you…I'm sure you know that, right?" She nodded as a reply; still to numb to speak.

"….You're right Natsu, I…I'm such a fool," She fell into her knees with a _thud_; her hands threw to her mouth to stop her muffled sob. "I kept on believing to my father…to my father who doesn't even get my name right until I told him so….Until I told him that my name is _Lucy_ not _Lily_!" She yelled, startling both the strangely-blue-furred-cat and her onyx eyed friend.

After minutes of silence, Lucy felt a gentle tap on her shoulders which she assumes was Natsu's and a comforting _meow_ from the small, blue cat snuggling closer to her legs in attempt to comfort her with his warmth.

"…Err…Ano…I don't know how to cheer you up at all, but…" He scratched the back of his head with a small tint of blush appearing from his cheeks before he slowly stood up and got something from the kitchen's table which Lucy didn't even bother to look, as she, to be honest, wasn't interested.

"…While you're away, I baked this cake along with Happy who-actually-never-really-helped-me-at-all for your birthday tomorrow!" He declared in attempt to cheer up the blonde who slowly rose her head up while Happy, the blue furred cat let out a groan in protest. "It's clearly not the best, but at least I was able to make something for your birthday, eh?" He chuckled, which suddenly makes Lucy feel warm all-over.

With shaking chocolate orbs, she observed the cake. The cake was a chocolate layer cake topped with a message written with Natsu's sloppy cursive handwriting which says: _Happy Birthday, Luce!_ using a vanilla icing.

"….Can I taste it?" She asked with a broken voice. He could only grin in delight as he reached for a small plate, knife and a fork.

As soon as the eating utensils were properly given to her by the pinkette, she used the sharp knife to cut a slice of the chocolate layered cake. She glanced at her friend who was looking at her with hope-filled-eyes before she took a forkful of the chocolate cake, shoving it to her small mouth afterwards.

"H-how was it?" He asked as her expression slowly came in contact with his vision.

"_Horrible_," She emphasized, her expression wanting to barf. "This doesn't taste like a chocolate cake at all! It tasted like a frost bite! Just, what in the world did you do to make it taste like this?"

"Etto…Let's see, I added salt, ice, water, spice—"He was abruptly cut off by the blonde who was now animatedly crying.

"I don't know how you managed to make that…but please, stop it…You're _intellect_ is killing me," The blue furred cat sweat dropped while the blonde's pink haired friend smirked in pride.

"Of course; I'm the best!" He roared with Lucy crying animatedly in his side.

"But…I know you're not amused, Luce…Why?" He studied the blonde. "You're not happy at all….did the cake I did made you sad?"

Lucy blinked before slowly, her cheeks turned warm. "Err…Natsu? Are you doing this to make me…happy?" She asked with a sharp breath.

Natsu nodded, his chapped lips crooked in a smile. "That's why I'm kind of happy! Happy that you seem to like it…But actually, it seems like you don't like it too….I hate to say this, but I really don't know how to read a weirdo's expression!"

Right now, Lucy must be mad at him for teasing her. But right now, knowing his intention, she could not help but cry. Natsu was about to ask if she's alright when suddenly, she pulled him and the blue cat in a bone-crushing hug, her tears rolling down her cheeks continuously. She could not help it…She was _way_ too happy. Everything about her father have stressed her out, thus, making her forget one of the most important events of her life: _her birthday_.

"Arigatou, Natsu…Happy," She thanked both, a gentle smile crooked on her lips.

Natsu smirked, hugging back the blonde with triumphantly. He does not understand on why she suddenly cried, but the sight of her smiling was enough to make him feel better, _too_.

She was happy. Despite of her being an illegal child, she has friends to rely on who'll comfort her no matter what should they do. Even if they have…uh…_slight_ attitude problems, she was glad. Glad that she was friends with the _best_ friends ever.

* * *

Eh, it's not good at all! Sorry, it's just a random thought that popped out on this small brain of mine at midnight. It has a lot of grammar mistakes, I know… -.- But you have to forgive that, since I cannot fix it, anyway! c'x


End file.
